Pokemon Sevii Adventures
by Saiblade
Summary: Ten year old Brad from One Island sets out on a journey a cross the Sevii islands, meeting people and pokemon oh and saving the world
1. Chapter 1: Vs Wobbuffet

Chapter 1: VS Wobbuffet 

It's a nice hot sunny day over The Several Islands, on Island one the Town is filled with quirt people who just get on with there every day lives. A 10 year old brown haired boy, wearing a red and black hooded top with black baggy pants steps out of his small house for the first time today.

"Ok Mum I'm going!" he calls back into his house.

A blond haired women walks out of the house and hands the boy a backpack, and a baseball cap.

"What the cap for?" the boy asks.

"To stop you getting sun burn Brad now put it on" his mother says pacing the baseball cap on his head.

The boy, whose name is Brad smiles and pulls his bag over his shoulder. He gives his mother a wave before setting off to the pokemon centre for the day. The Sun shone brightly on the island but thanks to the baseball cap it was being blocked.

When Brad reached the pokemon centre, he walked over to one of the rooms at the right hand side of the main hall. The door was shut and hand the named "Professor Celio" written on it in bold black letters. Brad knocked on the door and then opened it.

The first thing that caught his eye was the huge computer in the centre of the room. It had wirers, and cables streaming out of it and into the wall. Panels that were suppose to cover up the machine where on the floor revelling the inner workings of the computer. A man with sandy coloured hair, glasses and a blue lab court was on the floor under the machines control panel connecting a wire to the control pad. As soon as the man so Brad he stopped what he was doing and got up to greet the boy.

"Ah Brad, its good to see you again, how are things at home?" the man asked.

"Everything's good Professor Celio, just a bit boring, I see your still busy with the computer" smiled Brad.

"Yes I am, and its good to hear everything's ok, I think I'm nearly finished on this thing, just need to hook up some power then I'm done" explained Celio.

"cool, I cant wait to see it-" Brad was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing and the door to the room being booted open, by a man dressed in black and a huge R on the chest of his top. Next to the man was a big blue blob like pokemon named Wobbuffet.

"Professor Celio it is so good to see you in person" the man says with an evil smile.

"You know them Professor?" asks Brad.

"Only from what I've herd, there Team Rocket a gang of evil, thief's that steal pokemon to make them stronger or richer, but why did you come here?" asked Celio.

"My name is Jet, I'm a commander of Team Rocket, we've been watching you for a very long time, now come with me!" ordered the man.

"No way, he is not going with you!" shouted Brad.

"Stay out of this kid, if you know what's good for you" Brad glared at jet, then he noticed three poke balls on the table behind him, he grabbed one when no one was looking.

"No, I will not help you in you're plots!" shouted the Professor.

"Then maybe my friend Wobbuffet will have something to say about that" smiled Jet.

"Well let's see what this guy has to say!" shouted Brad as he tossed the poke'ball into the air.

The Ball opened, and out came a red light that hit the ground, a flame erupted from the light. The light faded and in the centre of the conflict was a Cyndaquil.

"Where did you?" Celio asked, and then he noticed Cyndaquil's ball had gone.

"Go Cyndaquil us Tackle!" shouted Brad.

Cyndaquil lunched in the air and hit Wobbuffet hard.

"Wobbuffet use counter!" shouted Jet.

Wobbuffet glowed brown then knocked Cyndaquil back.

"Tackle again!" shouted Brad.

"Use counter" Jet ordered.

The same thing happened again.

"Smokescreen!" shouted Brad.

Cyndaquil fired black clouds into the room. Wobbuffet panicked because he couldn't see a thing.

"Use Ember!" ordered Brad.

Through the smoke Cyndaquil use his ember attack, it hit Wobbuffet in the face, knocking the blue pokemon out.

"No, Wobbuffet return" Jet said sadly, he recalled Wobbuffet back to it poke'ball, and then looked at Brad.

"You haven't seen the last of me kid" Jet said before leaving.

"Wow that was amazing, my first pokemon battle, and this Cyndaquil is strong" Brad smiled as Cyndaquil jumped into Brad's arms.

"I think someone what's to stay with you" smiled Celio.

"Really?" asked Brad looking at Cyndaquil, then back at the Professor, "can I keep him?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving me back there" smiled Celio, "now let's get this machine some power.

Later, Celio and Brad had fixed up the machine, and Professor Celio was just about to connect the power to it.

"Let's hope this works" said Brad crossing his fingers.

Celio turned the power on, there was a loud humming, but then the computer went black and the power turned off. Celio looked at the machine sadly.

"The machine needs more power then the pokemon centre can supply"

"Is the anything else we can use?" asked Brad.

"No…wait yes there is" smiled Celio.

Celio picked up a magazine from his desk and showed it Brad on it was a small ruby stone the size of a pencil shaving, and a sapphire stone that was around the same size as the ruby stone.

"These where found a few month ago, they are said to hold extreme power, these to could power a house for years, imagine what a bigger one can do, Brad I need you to find me these Stones" explained Brad.

"Ok, but where about can I find them?" asked Brad.

"It says the Ruby one was found in MT Ember, you should go there first" said Celio.

Brad looked at him for a moment then smiled, "Ok Professor I will."

Brad picked up his bag and Cyndaquil's Poke'ball and was about to leave before Celio stopped him, and handed him a red Poke'dex that looked like a Nintendo DS.

"Wow a Poke'dex" Brad said.

"Good luck Brad" smiled Celio as Brad left on his Journey through the Several Isle.


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Krabby

Chapter 2: VS Krabby

Brad had finally reached the foot of Mt Ember, the huge volcano that was a land mark for the region, and held the prize that Brad was looking for was right In front of him just past the large gab witch was covered in sea. Brad groaned as he looked out across the sea, he could see the other side just about it was so far and Brad had no way of getting across.

Brad kicked some sand, then fell onto his butt, and rested his head on his hands, "Now what?" he asked himself."

Brad just sat there looking out into the sea for ages, an hour past of Brad trying to think of a way to get across but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Brad spotted something out of the corner of his eyes.

Lying on the side of the beach was an injured Magikarp. Brad ran up to it and grabbed it, quickly grabbing a potion from his bag and started to treat the wild fish. Later that night Brad had set up a camp next to the beach on a set of rocks. In the set of Rocks was a small pool where he let Magikarp rest.

"_Man how am I suppose to get to MT Ember if I don't have any water pokemon to take me" _thought Brad as he looked up at the stairs.

Suddenly he heard Magikarp splashing like mad; Brad looked at it, then at the direction it was facing. On the beach and army of Krabby where rising from the sea, and they looked very angry.

"This isn't good!" shouted Brad.

Suddenly a large Krabby appeared climbing over the rocks; Brad quickly grabbed the Magikarp and made a run for it. The Krabby opened its pincers opened and it lunched an number of fast bubbles heading straight for Brad. There was a small explosion and Brad was sent flying into the air along with Magikarp, they both landed in the sea.

"This must be there territory and I don't think they like guests" said Brad.

The Krabby came over to the edge of the rocks and look directly at Brad and Magikarp.

"Magikarp stay near me, I'll make sure you get out of here save" said Brad looking at Magikarp.

Magikarp gave a small nod. The Krabby on the rocks edge released another shower of bubbles at Brad. Brad followed by Magikarp quickly dived underwater. The bubbles slowed down as they entered the water.

Brad swum to the over side of the rocks behind Krabby and began to climb up them, he turned to Magikarp and put his finger on his mouth, Magikarp nodded then watched the trainer climb up the rocks. Brad snuck up behind Krabby and grabbed a poke ball.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle!" shouted Brad lunching the ball into the air.

Cyndaquil jumped out of its poke ball and lunched its self at Krabby. The attack knocked Krabby back a bit but no much. Krabby turned and looked at Cyndaquil evilly. It opened its pincers once more, but his time caught Cyndaquil in one of them.

"That's Vicegrib!" shouted Brad, "Cyndaquil use ember!"

Cyndaquil shot his flame up Krabby's arm, it did hardly anything. Krabby turned its other pincer and shot out another shower of bubbles that exploded at Brad's feet. Brad was sent flying back into the cliff side. Magikarp looked in shock, and then instinct kicked in.

Magikarp lunched its self from the sea and tackled Krabby. The tackle coursed Krabby to let go of Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil landed on a rocked near at the bottom near the sea, Cyndaquil looked at Magikarp and they both nodded, at the same time they both lunched them self's at Krabby knocking it out and off the rocks into the sea.

Brad had just recovered from the bubble attack to see the whole thing, "wow what a team."

Later Brad, Cyndaquil and Magikarp (in Brads arms) all looked at the army of Krabby on the beach below, luckily they where all asleep.

"This is odd, my mum always told me about the pokemon here, she said that the Krabby always stay in there homes at MT ember, so what are they doing here?" asked Brad.

It looked like they would have to stay on the rocks for the night, unless they wonted to be Krabby food, it was going to be a long night.

The next morning couldn't have come quicker for Brad, the Krabby had returned to the sea for the day witch gave him enough time to find away across, he then looked at Magikarp who was smiling at him.

"What?" Brad asked.

Magikarp jumped up and head butted one of Brads poke balls, the poke ball sucked Magikarp into itself, it suck a few times before it clicked. Brad picked up the poke ball in shock and just looked at it.

"Guess you want to travel with me" smiled Brad.

He then came up with a plan to get across the sea to MT Ember. Minutes later Brad was being zipped across the sea by a very strong and determined Magikarp.


	3. Chapter 3: Vs Magmar

Chapter 3: VS Magmar 

Brad had finally reached the foot of Mt Ember, but something was wrong the mountain side was covered with huge creators and the boulders from the creators which were suppose to cover the missing ground where all at the bottom of the mountain.

"Its like someone has been dropping bombs on this place" observed Brad.

He looked back at Magikarp, it was breathing heavily and was sweating, Brad took out its poke ball and called the fish pokemon back into its new home. Brad looked up at the mountain.

"Well this is going to be a long climb" sighed Brad.

Meanwhile near bye a pair of eyes watched Brad as he began his climb, it soon dashed off up the mountain.

Later Brad had made it to a level, it was a small ledge that was save as long as he didn't stand to close to the edge. Brad was taking a quick brake. It wasn't far until Brad reaches the cave where he could start walking again.

Brad was wondering about a number of things like where he could find the ruby stone, way were lose Krabby not at there usual home here on Mt ember and why the Mt looked like it had been bombed.

"I bet the Krabby's home got destroyed by what ever destroyed the mountain, thing is what destroyed it?" asked Brad to himself.

Brad sat up and started to climb again, he reached the level he need to get to start walking, but all of a sudden a Phanpy landed right next to Brad. Brad looked to see where it had come from, a Hiker stoop shocked looking at his Phanpy. The Hiker ran up to Brad and picked up his Phanpy.

"It's a monster, a monster!" shouted the Hiker pointing at a very tough looking pokemon.

Brad pulled out his poke'dex; it intently came up with the page on the pokemon.

"Magma the spitfire pokemon, found near the Volcanoes, the fire-breathers body always burns a 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit," explained Brad's poke'dex.

"So it's a fire type huh?" Brad grinned, "Go Magikarp!"

Magikarp came out of its poke ball recharged and ready for battle. Magmar glared at Magikarp who wasn't scared at all.

"A Magikarp?" asked the hiker, "You'll need a powerful water pokemon to beat his guy."

Brad looked at Magikarp then turned to the Hiker, "This Magikarp is one of a kind."

"Use Water gun!" shouted Brad.

Magikarp fired its water gun at Magmar, but Magmar didn't move he just stood there and took it.

The Hiker gasped, "I didn't know Magikarp could use water gun."

"All last night I help his like pokemon recover from some injures, whilst I was recovering it used water gun I was amazed, thats way this Magikarp is one of a kind, no other Magikarp can used Water gun," explained Brad

Magikarp ran out of water, Magmar jumped into the air and used fire punch on Magikarp. Luckily the small fish pokemon got away just in time, but he was sent flying into the sky. Brad caught Magikarp just before he went over the edge of the cliff.

"Man he is strong" said Brad looking shocked.

Just then Brad noticed a small cave behind Magmar, and inside was a baby Magmar. The hiker hadn't noticed the baby yet. He searched his pockets and pulled out a poke ball.

"Lets see how you do against my Onix!" shouted the Hiker.

Brad put his arm out stopping the Hiker, "leave it alone."

"But he attacked me, I'm not letting him get away with it!" shouted the Hiker.

"Firstly, he is a she, and she's protecting a baby, see" Brad said pointing at the baby behind Magmar.

"Oh yeah, but it still attacked me!" shouted the Hiker.

"You probably just got to close to the baby, its just protecting it, follow me and we'll go around" Brad said leading the Hiker away.

Brad turned and looked at Magmar giving it a nodded before turning around and leaving, Magmar watched him leave happy that its baby is save.

Later Brad had led the Hiker to a path, that lead in two directions, one right and one left.

"Thanks for the help back there, I would still be fighting that thing if it wasn't for you" thanked the Hiker.

"No problem," smiled Brad, "hey you wonted know where I can find Ruby stones would you?"

The Hiker looked at him and Smiled, "you should go right, it will take you to a cave, go through it you'll get to the stones"

"Thanks" said Brad.

Brad shuck the Hikers hand, and then headed down the path towards the cave.


End file.
